Fated Encounters
by WhispersOfStarlight
Summary: Prequel to my story, One Last Wish. When Sarah accepts a position babysitting a little girl, she unknowingly sets into motion a chain of events that change her life forever. When Fate leads you down a path you've not imagined before, do you follow?


A.N: Alright here it is. The prequel to One Last Wish.

Fated Encounters is the story of how Sarah and Anna met. This can be read stand alone.

Disclaimer: Any characters you know, I don't own. (I do not own Labyrinth, David Bowie, or Jennifer Connelly.) All rights go to their respective owners.

Song: http:/ /w ww. youtube. com /watch?v=HZ2DeUsspxY& feature=related

Please read and review.

(Please tell me what you think about this little oneshot.)

Now enough talking by me, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ring-ring! Ring-ring!"<p>

The loud ringing of the phone cut through the liveliness of their game quickly when a voice from the kitchen called out, "Sarah! Someone's on the phone for you! It's about the ad."

Sarah beamed from ear to ear, hardly containing her joy at the news.  
><em>'Finally! I hope that they will hire me!'<em>

The young woman, with dark, almost ebony hair stood, ruffling the hair of the little blonde haired boy beside her.

"I will be right back Tobes. Hold the fort, will ya?"

The five year old boy replied, brandishing a wooden spoon, "No goblin will get by me, Sar!"

Sarah mock-saluted the boy who had over the last 4 years come to mean the world to her.

_'Yeah, after that damn dream. Honestly I could swear that had actually happened, it had felt so real.'  
><em>  
><em><strong>'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave...'<strong>_

She shook her head of the thought and headed into the kitchen where Karen was waiting for her with the phone.

She smiled warmly at Karen, "Thank you, Karen. I'll make sure the living room is cleaned up before you get home from work. Go, or you're going to be late."

"Alright. I'm out the door. You know where everything is. Good luck, Sarah."

Sarah shooed her out the door with a hand and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Sarah Williams."

There was a long pause as she listened to the voice on the other line.

The silence was broken when she answered, "Of course! I took first aid classes at school, I know CPR, and I keep emergency phone numbers in my purse at all time. I like to read and I have a craft kit that has all sorts of good crafts that are age appropriate."

A pause as the other line spoke again then Sarah smiled, and replied, "Really! Oh thank you, thank you very much! When do you want me to start? Here let me write it down. Just a moment."

Sarah grabbed a slip of paper and a pen her step-mother placed on the counter before she was handed the phone.

"Sorry about that. What's the address again?"

The other line spoke again. This time the speech was punctuated by Sarah's voice.

"1820 Terrace Lane, a couple of blocks from the park right? second to last house on the right. With the oak in the side yard. I got it written down. What time do you want me there?"

"Seven o'clock is fine. I'll be there. Thank you again. Bye."

She hung up the phone and turning around, she jumped in the air, squealing, "I got the job! Yes! YES!"

A small voice was barely heard over her celebrating, "What job, Sarah?"

Sarah stopped her squealing and looked down at her little brother. She knelt down in front of him, again ruffling his hair. "Oh, Toby, I am not only going to be watching you anymore, I am going to be watching another kid your age as well."

Toby's eyes widened in his surprise and a smile slowly brightened his face, "Really! Are they a boy too? I don't want to play with a girl."

Sarah laughed, picking him up and spinning him around in a circle. She stopped and placed him on the floor, "I'm a girl, Toby; you like to play games with me. This little girl likes all sorts of games as well. You don't know, you just might like her."

Toby shook his head hard, side to side, "No I won't! I just know it! You're not like a normal girl! I don't want you to watch a girl too, please!"

"I'm sorry, Tobes. I start tomorrow night and you are going with me. Mom and dad both have to work." She replied as she pulled a covered dish from the fridge, set it on the counter, and turning to the stove, set it to 350 degrees. She then opened the cupboard by the sink and pulled down two plates and two cups. She set those on the kitchen table and then turned to get the silverware out. As she moved to set the spoons and forks down in place, Toby's next statement caused her to jerk backward in shock.

"It's not fair, Sarah! It's just not fair!" he ran from the room and the slamming of a door could be heard moments later.

The silverware dropped to the floor in a loud clatter that seemed to echo in her mind as the words brought to mind a distant memory, a piece of the puzzle that was her dream.

As well as the face of the one who haunted her dreams in the years since that first time.

The Goblin King...

\ - \ - \ - \ -

_**"Uh-oh." She heard Hoggle say and turned to him. They both watched as a small crystal rolled along the ground as if pulled by some invisible string. It rolled past them and they slowly followed it, both fearful of where it would lead them. It lead them to a dim and damp tunnelway**_

It kept rolling until it came up to a hunched over figure holding something. It was only until the crystal jumped in the air and landed with a clang in the tin cup.

"Well, what 'ave we 'ere?" It asked in a high, but raspy tone.

Hoggle didn't look so good, like he was about to keel over right then and there. He put his hands up and slowly backed away from the figure.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" the figure tilted it's head and then continued, "Nothing!"

It stood up, shedding it skin and there stood the Goblin King, holding his disquise, "Nothing, tra-la-la!"

All color had drained from his face as looked upon the goblin king.

"Hello, Hedgewart."

"Hogwart." I corrected him.

They had started talking and then I overheard him say he was taking me back to the beginning.

"You liar! You disgusting little cheat!"

The Goblin King didn't seem pleased with that answer when he noticed my bracelet around Hoggle's wrist.

"Higgle-"

"Hoggle."

"Yes. If I find out that you were helping the girl...I would be forced to suspend you headfirst in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Hoggle fell to his knees clutching his leg and crying out, "No, not the Bog of Eternal Stemch!"

"Oh yes, Hoggle!"

He turned his attention to me walking closer. He placed his arm against the wall, trapping me in the corner I had backed myself into. I looked up and locked eyes with him and my heart starts beating faster and my stomach starts doing flip-flops.

"And you, Sarah. How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" He asked with such a smug look.

I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face so I had stupidly rose to his challenge, replying, "It's a piece of cake."

He looked surprised at my words, "Oh is it now? Well then how about upping the stakes?"

He turned, pointing to the clock behind him. I hadn't noticed it there before, but like Hoggle said. Nothing is as it seems here.

He wiggled his index finger in a circular motion, tracing one, two, and then three times. Taking three hours off the time I had left to solve the labyrinth.

How dare he! "That's not fair!" I protested.

He lowered his arm and turned to face me again, "You say that so often." He leaned closer to me, "I wonder what your basis of comparison is."

- / - / - / - / -

Sarah shook herself out of her memories of that dream and busied herself getting dinner ready.

After she was finished, she made her way up the stairs to her brother's room. She stopped right in front and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

_'Everything will be okay, just have to explain things to him.'_

As she raised her hand to turn the doorknob, the door flew open and she was knocked over by a little form hugging her legs.

Toby lifted his watery eyes to lock with hers, sniffling as he spoke. "ima sorry Sarah. Ill go with you, but Ima not playing dress up with her. Okay?"

Sarah giggled at his serious face and moved to stand up. "Alright, it's a deal. Now let's go eat, then we can go back to rebuilding our fortess and save the goblins."

His eyes lit up and widened in his excitement. "Come on, Sar. Lets eat! The first downstairs is a stinky bog!"

She smiled down at the boy, "You're on!"

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

A small beat up car pulled into the driveway of the beautiful brick house bookmarked by two tall Fir trees. The driveway went all the way to the back of the house, by the look of the gate in the wooden fence that stretched from one side all the way around to the opposite end.

"Here it is, 1820 Terrace Lane. Now Toby, I want you to be on your best behavior here alright? At least give this little girl a chance, who knows you just might like her. After all she is in the same grade at school as you."

Toby crossed his arms and pouted at her, "One time, Sar. then if I don't like her, I won't be nice at all."

Sarah giggled at his expression and then leaned over to kiss his cheek as she unfastened him from his booster seat.

"Eww! Sar! Don't do that in public! What if you get seen?" Toby pushed her away, rubbing at the offended cheek in mock anger, failing to hide the grin on his lips.

"Come on, Toby. We are going to be late. I will refrain from kissing you any longer, unless it is necessary, deal?" She replied as she put her hand out for him to shake.

He grabbed it and shook it once, "Deal."

They grabbed their bags and made their way to the front door. Sarah had set down a bag to free a hand to knock when suddenly the door swung open and a small, thin woman stood in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"You must be Sarah Williams and this handsome little man must be Toby. It is so nice to finally be able to put a face to the voice. Please come in. Do you need help bringing things in?"

"No, ma'm. I have everything right here. It is so nice to meet you as well. I hope you don't mind me bringing my brother with me, but there is no one else to watch him."

The small woman waved her hand at her, "Oh, its no trouble at all. Little Anna hardly has any playmates her age, so having Toby here is great. Just set your things here and I will take you to her."

Sarah nodded her head and set her bags next to the kitchen island where Mrs. Wilde told her to. She nudged Toby with her hand and together they follewed her into the next room.

There were books everywhere, and right in the middle of it was a little girl in a pretty pale pink dress, with a pair of Gossamer fairy wings attached to the back. Clutched in here arms was a little doll that looked very much like a fox in victorian garb.

Seeing the doll shocked Sarah, sending her into a flashback of when she first met the brave little knight, Sir Didymus.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

_**'I am sorry Fair Maiden, but none shall pass here. It is my sworn duty.'**_

_**'But you just said Ludo is your brother.'**_

_**'Ludo have browther.'**_

_**Sarah shook her head at Didymus, "Lets just think this through rationally. What is your sworn duty, Sir Didymus?'**_

_**'None shall pass over this bridge without my permission.'**_

_**A lightbulb went off in her head as she looked at him, 'Well, may we have your permission?'**_

_**He looked rather nervous as he stuttered in reply, 'Yye..yes.'**_

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

"Sar, are you okay?" Toby asked as he tugged at her sleeve.

She shook her head, smiling down at him. "Of course Toby. For a moment I thought I had forgot something, but I didn't."

"Sar? Is that your name?" the little girl asked her.

"Sar's just my nickname. My full name is Sarah Williams. This is my little brother Toby."

The little girl stood up and dipped into a curtsy, "My name is Anna Elizabeth Wilde. It's very nice to meet you. Do you know any stories about Goblins?"

Sarah stood stock-still at her words. '_Goblins?' _"Why would you want a story about Goblins? I thought little girls like stories about handsome princes and happily ever after."

"Yeah, they're nice, but I like goblins too. So do you know any Goblin stories?"

Before she could speak, Toby cut in. "Yeah, she does! She knows one that's really good. About a princess that wishes her brother away on acident and has to go to a castle in a goblin city. There's a Goblin King and a great big maze too. Its really great!"

"Toby! I told you never to talk about that story."

Anna smiled up at her, "Can I hear it, Sarah? 'Cause I would really like too."

"Yeah, Sarah. Tell us the story." Toby agreed with Anna.

Her mind raced a thousand miles a minute. _Should I? Why does it feel like I shouldn't? I mean it was just a dream right? That's right, just a dream. No harm comes from telling stories, right?_

She smiled at the both of them and nodded her head. "Alright the majority wins. Let me go get something and I will start right away. Okay?"

Both Toby and Anna jumped in joy at her words and began dancing around in circles as she left the room to retrieve her bags.

_'Got it.'_ She was just zipping her bag closed when a scream ripped through the air.

"SARAH!"

"Toby!" She ran as fast as her feet could carry her into the room. When she entered, her heart nearly stopped at the sight. There on the floor was Anna writhing in pain. stopped just behind her until she saw Anna on the floor, then she pushed past Sarah.

"Anna! Oh not again. Anna, listen to me! You can't play so hard all the time. Oh my baby girl." She babbled as she rocked Anna back and forth.

"Mrs. Wilde, do you need me to call an ambulance?" Sarah asked as she held Toby to her, trying to comfort small boy as he shook in terror.

She shook her head, "That won't be necessary. She comes out of it, it's just a small Absent Seizure. It doesn't cause any brain damage or anything, but it is so hard to watch her fight through it."

"Does she have this episodes often?"

"Yes, she does. But they are far and few between. I though my husband told you when he spoke to you on the phone."

Sarah shook her head at the older woman. "No, I'm afraid he didn't."

Tears filled her eyes at her words, "I'm so sorry. He should of told you, but we have been trying for so long to find a babysitter for her that could handle Anna's condition. I think he was just getting to the end of his rope. Again I am so sorry."

"Condition? What is wrong with Anna?"

"Anna has Luekemia. It is getting to the point where the chemo is taking a toll on her stamina. She can't play too hard or this happens every time."

Sarah was shocked, she coudn't tell Anna had cancer just by talking to her. She was such a bright amd vibrant spirit. Somehow she knew just by looking at her that Anna had a special life ahead of her, and she wasn't going to stop from helping her. She would be right back to square one.

_**'you have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother **_

_'I can't leave her to this alone.' _Sarah thought to herself. _'Don't you see I can't.'_

_**'Such a pity.'**_

She walked over to the older woman and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What can I do to help Anna?"

Those seven words brought a strangeld sob from Mrs. Wilde's throat as tears flowed like a stream from her eyes. "Oh thank you. Thank you so much, Sarah. You don't know how much this means to us, to Anna especially. Thank you!"

A little hand touched her cheek. "Mommy, why are you crying? Don't be sad again. I don't like it when your sad."

She smiled down at her, "I'm not sad, baby. I'm just so happy. You see, Sarah has just agreed to be your babysitter. That means she will come over whenever you want her too and she will bring Toby too. Isn't that right, Toby?"

Toby's chest puffed with pride, "Yes, ma'm. Toby comes too."

Anna turned to Sarah and Toby, a small smile on her face, "Do you both promise?"

Sarah replied, "I promise with all my heart to come whenever you want me here."

Toby gave a mock-salute, "I promise too. Whenever you want. Friends forever."

Sarah beamed with pride at her little brother. _'Such a good boy.' _"Alright Anna, what would you like to do first tonight?"

Anna brought a finger up to her lips as she thought about all the different things she would like to do, but one thing always came to the forefront of her mind. "I know! Read that story to me. The one Toby talked about! With the Goblins and the princess and the big maze."

Sarah nodded at her request, "Alright, well lets get settled down and I will start. Just make yourself comfortable."

When they were all settled into the couch and covered with blankets Sarah began her story.

"This story is not named for the princess, or for the baby that wished away, nor for the goblins, neither for the Goblin King that rules over them. No this story is named for the very maze that the princess must travel through. The Labyrinth.

Now once upon a time..."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well, there it is! Hope you all enjoyed this reather lengthy oneshot. Please read and review. Tell me if you liked it, or even if you hated it. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
